Odin de Touro
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Ele é um capitão da guarda do santuário. Conseguirá ele sobreviver a batalha de sua vida e conquistar um lugar na Elite dos Cavaleiros de Atena? Side-Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Bom... O conceito deste cavaleiro foi criado por mim. Mas o pimentel contribuiu pro "upgrade" na história.

Não tenho muito a dizer além de que isso parece que vai levar menos tempo do que eu esperava. Logo devo ter postagem de todos os 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro. Idéias e conceitos eu tenho. O próximo deve ser o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**Saint Seiya Extreme - Odin de Touro**

**-****Itália-**

É difícil de acreditar. Mas existe um mundo escondido por trás da calma e da normalidade do nosso. Onde homens são capazes de partir a terra com chutes e os céus com socos.

São os Cavaleiros de Atena. Eles estão encarregados de proteger o mundo de deuses malignos e seus servos. Na Itália encontraram um antigo templo de adoração a uma deusa que não deveria existir em nosso mundo.

Adoradores de Tífon. Um deus criado por Gaia pra se vingar de Zeus e dos deuses do Olimpo. Ele é tão poderoso que dizem as lendas nem mesmo Zeus pode com ele. Agora, rumores dizem que um Gigas está aqui. Liderando estes soldados de armadura vermelha.

O Capitão caminha entre o exército com seu machado nas costas. Uma guerra como esta não é o que se esperaria no mundo moderno. Os homens estão com medo. Mas não demonstram. Eles demonstram apenas respeito pelo Capitão. O homem enorme que caminha entre eles. Grande. Musculoso. De pele escura e longos cabelos brancos.

"_Capitão..."_ Eles se levantam um a um e dizem como uma saudação enquanto ele caminha. O capitão era conhecido por eles. Era jovem. Mas experiente em campos de batalha. Treinara pessoalmente cada um destes homens. Conquistara o respeito até mesmo dos veteranos.

Sabem que não tem chance de derrotar deuses. Mas mesmo assim depositam suas vidas nessa luta. Abaixo do vulcão eles fazem as últimas orações à deusa Atena. O Capitão caminha até a tenda onde os líderes estão reunidos. Uma batalha contra deuses e só enviam um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Mesmo que seja um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não seria pouco contra deuses? O Capitão prefere não pensar nisso. Ele sabe há muito tempo que em qualquer exército não se questiona ordens. Apenas segue-as.

Ele entra na tenda e todos estão olhando para o mapa da cidade fantasma ao redor. O Capitão vê pela primeira vez, um Cavaleiro de Ouro de perto. Shen-long de Libra. A armadura tão imponente e brilhante.

SHEN: Bem-vindo capitão... Odin certo?

ODIN: Sim senhor.

SHEN: Então... Os inimigos estão posicionados no pé da montanha correto?

VARGAS: Exato. Eu aconselho um ataque frontal com todo nosso contingente. Esmagamos o inimigo rápido e de forma eficiente.

SHEN: E quanto aos outros? Todos concordam? Há realmente informação da inteligência a respeito?

ODIN: Com licença senhor.

SHEN: Gostaria de compartilhar algo Capitão?

ODIN: Sim. E quanto a cidade? Por que não há pessoas na cidade?

VARGAS: Por que os animais os mataram.

ODIN: Sim. Mas com que propósito?

VARGAS: Onde quer chegar garoto? Eu já disse eles são animais selvagens!

SHEN: Deixe-o falar Capitão.

ODIN: Deve haver inimigos camuflados e escondidos na cidade. Não estamos lidando com animais. Mas com os Gigas. Deuses com milênios de experiência. Eles não armariam um ataque tão amador para serem esmagados com facilidade.

SHEN: Continue.

ODIN: Eles querem que nos aproximemos sem cautela. Seremos pegos desprevenidos enquanto eles libertam Tífon. Seriam capazes de sacrificar cada um daqueles soldados pra cumprir seus objetivos.

SHEN: Entendo.

VARGAS: General Shen-Long. Você não vai acreditar neste garoto vai? Ele é ingênuo demais.

ODIN: Capitão Vargas. Eu já conheço a guerra melhor do que muitos da minha idade gostariam. Eu já vi muitos amigos morrendo diante de mim. Um Gigas pode sacrificar quantos homens quiser. Eu não estou disposto a sacrificar nenhum dos meus homens.

SHEN: Capitão Odin.

ODIN: Sim senhor.

SHEN: Seus homens estão prontos pra batalha?

ODIN: Absolutamente senhor.

SHEN: Ótimo. Vocês virão comigo. Eu liderarei o ataque frontal.

VARGAS: O senhor sozinho?

SHEN: Eu averiguarei se há inimigos na cidade como o Capitão Odin sugere. Eu conterei a onda inicial reduzindo nossas baixas ao máximo.

Shen-Long sai da tenda acompanhado do Capitão Odin. À visão dos dois os homens se levantam.

ODIN: Senhor. Perdoe-me a ignorância, mas o senhor sozinho pretende conter o ataque inicial?

SHEN: É a primeira vez que vê um Cavaleiro de Ouro Capitão?

ODIN: Sim senhor.

SHEN: Então confie em mim. Sei que se preocupa com seus homens. São bons homens. Mas eu cuidarei deles.

Odin apenas acena com a cabeça e segue o Cavaleiro. Ele nota homens armados com metralhadoras. Homens do exército local aparentemente.

ODIN: O Governo local decidiu ajudar?

SHEN: Na verdade, insistiram. O Grande Mestre solicitou que apenas o Santuário se envolvesse na batalha, mas não quiseram aceitar.

ODIN: E o que faremos com eles?

SHEN: Evitaremos que a maioria seja morta aqui pra não causarmos um incidente internacional. Reúna seus homens Capitão Odin.

O Capitão faz como solicitado. Shen-Long chega a uma das ruas da cidade. Abandonada e vazia. Shen-Long eleva seu cosmo levemente. Seus olhos mudam. Assumindo um aspecto reptiliano. Ele vê a cidade como um borrão infravermelho.

Ele vê silhuetas de cosmo maligno escondidas nos prédios.

SHEN: Quem diria... Grande rapaz...

Homens em armaduras negras e vermelhas, portando espadas saltam da escuridão dos prédios abandonados sobre o Cavaleiro que explode seu cosmo e desfere um soco para o alto. Um dragão gigantesco se eleva aos céus atirando inimigos para o alto.

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

A distância, sobre uma colina, Odin vê o dragão gigantesco se elevando aos céus.

ODIN: Muito bem homens! Este é o nosso sinal! Sei que estão com medo! Engulam este medo e lutem! Por Atena!

Como uma manada de touros furiosos os guerreiros do santuário avançam para a cidade. Lá Shen-Long estava cercado de inimigos, mas sozinho conseguia lutar com um exército inteiro.

Seus golpes atiravam inimigos pra todos os lados destroçando suas armaduras. Por um instante todos os solados param observando e imaginando se fariam alguma falta ali. Quando vêem que Odin não parou. Ele avançou sobre o inimigo com violência, girando o enorme machado de guerra.

Os homens acompanham o seu capitão. Jamais se perdoariam se ele morresse por eles terem vacilado. Os homens do exército local estão pasmos. Eles pensavam que caíram num pesadelo mitológico e que a qualquer momento acordariam em suas camas.

Mas era um pensamento que logo sumia assim que começavam o combate. Combate que não durara muito tempo graças a Shen-Long. Os soldados estão exaustos. Odin está sentado sobre um carro destruído apoiando o machado no chão.

Shen-Long se aproxima dele tocando seu ombro.

SHEN: Bom trabalho rapaz...

ODIN: Obrigado... Só que agora vou ter de agüentar o Capitão Vargas no meu pé...

SHEN: Vargas é um tolo ganancioso... Não se preocupe com ele... Você salvou muitas vidas aqui hoje.

ODIN: Não todas...

SHEN: É verdade. Mas poderia ter sido pior.

O céu começa a escurecer. Uma chuva pesada começa a cair. Shen-Long sente um cosmo ameaçador. A terra treme. Um homem enorme surge a distância. Os soldados estão apavorados. Shen-Long olha em direção do homem. Trajava uma armadura verde. Tinha longos cabelos negros.

ÁGRIOS: Parabéns Cavaleiros de Atena! Vermes idiotas! A ressurreição de Tífon está próxima! E não há nada que vocês possam fazer a respeito!

SHEN: Capitão. Preparem-se pra sair daqui.

ODIN: Senhor?

SHEN: Sem discussão! Ele é poderoso demais pra vocês!

Shen corre em direção ao inimigo que faz o mesmo. Os soldados do exército começam a disparar suas metralhadoras. Que não fazem absolutamente nada ao inimigo. Assim que Shen-Long salta para golpear o inimigo, ele é imediatamente esmurrado e esmagado no chão.

Um de seus escudos que estava preso as costas rola pelo chão e caem aos pés de um homem que não partiu. Era Odin. Ele ergue o escudo e o prende ao braço.

O combate entre Shen-Long e o Gigas era mortal. Titânico. Como forças da natureza se chocando.

ÁGRIOS: Sinta o poder de Ágrios! A força bruta! _**PRESSÂO DE PENHASCOS!**_

O punho do Gigas avançava contra Shen-Long feito um meteoro enorme prestes a se chocar contra a Terra.

Shen-Long explode seu cosmo e contra-ataca.

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!**_

O poder enorme dos dois se chocam. Uma explosão enorme devasta a cidade ao redor. Odin leva o escudo de libra à frente de si, mas é arrastado pra trás e voa longe com a pressão do ataque.

Quando os dois golpes cessam. Shen-Long é atirado contra um prédio que cai sobre ele. O Gigas soca o chão fazendo a terra tremer e atirando milhares de toneladas de concreto do prédio pro alto. Shen-Long salta em meio ao concreto e cai sobre o Gigas desferindo um chute em seu rosto fazendo o corpo enorme do monstro cair ruidosamente no chão.

O Gigas se levanta. Shen-Long está usando seus olhos de Dragão pra ler os movimentos do inimigo. Sua velocidade o ajuda a escapar de um soco. Ele se move pelo flanco do inimigo explode o cosmo e ataca.

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O Gigas se contorce. O golpe fora mais forte do que imaginava. Mas ele consegue golpear Shen-Long novamente. Um soco que leva o corpo do dourado ao ar e um outro soco que o esmaga no chão.

ÁGRIOS: Hora de morrer verme!

Shen-Long leva o escudo a frente pra conter os golpes cada vez mais fortes do Gigas enterrando-o no chão e aumentando ainda mais a cratera onde estavam.

Shen-Long já não agüentava mais a pressão dos golpes. Estava prestes a ceder e receber o último golpe quando Odin se coloca entre ele e o punho do Gigas, defendendo o golpe com o escudo de libra.

Como seu corpo não foi esmagado, Shen-Long não sabe dizer. Até notar a pequena aura circulando o corpo do Capitão que usando toda sua força empurra o punho do Gigas pra trás e o afasta com um golpe de escudo no rosto.

ÁGRIOS: Impossível! Como pode um humano fazer isso?

ODIN: Eu não deixarei você matar o Senhor Shen-Long!

Ágrios é derrubado por mais um golpe do Capitão. Em seguida o Capitão se coloca de pé sobre o corpo do enorme inimigo, ergue o escudo e desfere o golpe com a borda do escudo decapitando o monstruoso Gigas.

Odin está arfando e cansado. Mal se agüenta de pé. Aos poucos Shen-Long se levanta olhando para Odin vitorioso, com o escudo de libra no braço esquerdo. Um inimigo se levantava aos poucos e se esgueirava por trás de Odin com uma espada em mãos.

SHEN: Cuidado Odin!

Odin não tem tempo de se defender. Nem o inimigo que é contido por um enorme cavaleiro em armadura de ouro que o segura pelo pescoço só com uma mão.

RADIGAST: Está ficando velho Shen-Long? Sendo salvo por um garoto?

SHEN: Aparentemente o Capitão Odin tem mais a oferecer do que os olhos enxergam. Mesmo os olhos de Dragão.

O Cavaleiro recém chegdo vestia a armadura de touro. Era velho. Podia-se ver pelas rugas no rosto. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos e longos amarrados em uma longa trança. O corpo era musculoso e forte.

Odin humildemente retira o escudo do braço e o entrega ao Cavaleiro de Libra. Shen-Long apenas balança a cabeça que não.

SHEN: Ainda não. Fique com ele por mais um tempo. Vamos invadir o Etna e acabar com essa missão. E você vem conosco.

RADIGAST: O que está pensando Shen-Long?

SHEN: A poucos instantes, eu pude ver uma imensa explosão de cosmo neste jovem. Ele com certeza possui o potencial pra ser um Cavaleiro.

RADIGAST: O que me diz garoto? Está pronto?

ODIN: Sim senhor.

RADIGAST: Ótimo. Vamos matar uns Gigas!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Hello! Olha eu aqui outra vez! Dando continuidade a esta fic, que terá aproximadamente uns 3 a 4 capítulos (Essa vai um pouco além das outras) aqui veremos como continuará a batalha contra os temíveis Gigas!

Eu pensei que não conseguiria fazer cavaleiros tão distintos dos originais. Minha preocupação nessa nova Saga foi pensar que seria impossível criar personagens com novos conceitos dos que já vimos nos mangas.

Touro e Câncer eram uns deles. Eu me surpreendi com o resultado final destes dois. Assim como me surpreendi com o resultado final de Áries e Peixes... Hehehe... Não esperava isso... E quando eu fico satisfeito com o resultado final eu me sinto mais motivado a escrever!

REVIEWS! Chega de conversa fiada! Estou empolgado. Por isso atualizei três fics de Sábado pra Domingo...

**pimentel:** Meu camarada... Não se preocupe com isso. Negócios são negócios. Eu que peço desculpas por não ter seguido os seus conselhos a risca na apresentação dos Gigas. Acabei fazendo muita coisa de improviso aqui neste capítulo. Mas como você me falou daquele detalhe dos nomes deles e isso já foi pras cucuias mesmo, espero que o resultado final aqui lhe agrade.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Odin tem 18 anos! Nesta época aí que se passa alguns anos antes do início da fic claro. Mas mesmo assim, a idéia era realmente esta mesmo. Criar um prodígio que saiu da pobreza e do anonimato pra alcançar as alturas! Espero que tenha gostado do personagem. Tenho planos muito legais pra ele!

**BenToph:** Mais um leitor! Bem-vindo ao clube! Gosto de saber que minhas fics estão atraindo mais homens para o mundo do Fanfiction. Cuidado com o trono meninas... Estamos chegando para tomar o Fanfiction de vocês! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Brincadeira... O FanFiction é das meninas e ninguém mete a mão. Vocês são demais, meninas talentosas do FanFiction. Eu me curvo diante de vocês!

Agora... Vamos continuar com a fic!

Liz: Ele tomou Anfetamina por acaso? ¬¬'

Zashi: Vai saber né?

Suzu: Você devia saber que suas pancadas todos estes anos o deixaram louco...

Wynna: Ah já íamos esquecendo... De mandar um super-abração pra Pure-Petit-Chan! Você disse na fic da Máscara que tava com saudade da gente? Nando tem planos pra fics nossas pra um futuro não muito distante viu? Beijão! Estamos com saudades de você também!

Fúrias: Girl Power! E abraço pra todos vocês, que nos acompanhou todo este tempo!

PS.: Eu acho que o capítulo ficou curtinho... Talvez eu o atualize igual eu fiz com o da Máscara da morte. Eu atualizei o capítulo da Máscara da Morte viu gente? Acrescentei mais informações e tudo mais! Agora... Finalmente! Capítulo!

**Capítulo 02 – O herói...**

Odin, Shen-Long e Radigast caminham pela floresta aos pés do Monte Etna. Odin estava equipado com um escudo e uma espada de libra cedidos por Shen-Long. Caminhavam tranquilamente pela floresta quando sentiram um cosmo ameaçador vindo em sua direção. Mais rápido do que qualquer um pode acompanhar.

Rápido como um relâmpago, o enorme homem de longos cabelos negros e armadura verde ataca com um soco. Que logo encontra a proteção do Escudo de Libra de Shen-Long.

O punho do atacante se choca com o escudo gerando uma tempestade elétrica que varre a floresta queimando árvores.

SHEN: Outro Giga eu presumo...

TOAS: Sou Toas... O Relâmpago Célere... Prazer em conhece-los...

Odin faz menção de atacar, mas Radigast o impede.

RADIGAST: Cavaleiros não cometem injustiça filho. O combate deve ser homem a homem... Shen-Long cuida dele... Nós cuidamos do resto...

SHEN: Eu não pretendo deixar vocês saírem daqui...

RADIGAST: Você não tem muita escolha... Mova-se um centímetro para nos impedir e Shen-Long acaba com você...

Toas hesita por um instante. Radigast e Odin correm dali e seguem em frente. Ele faz menção de usar sua incrível velocidade para perseguir os dois quando Shen-Long ataca com toda sua força. Toas se esquiva evitando que um dragão de energia enorme o atinja.

SHEN: O que Radigast falou é verdade... Se você virar suas costas para mim e tentar impedi-los... Eu não hesitarei em mata-lo!

TOAS: Perfeitamente... O próximo Gigas poderá cuidar deles... Vamos começar nosso duelo?

SHEN: Quando quiser...

Shen fecha os olhos. Eleva seu cosmo. E ao abri-los, seus olhos de dragão estão despertos.

TOAS: Acha que poderá acompanhar minha velocidade?

SHEN: Quer saber? Acho sim...

Enquanto Radigast e Odin corriam pela floresta, eles ouvem um estrondo e um tremor de terra.

ODIN: O que foi isso?

RADIGAST: Não pare! Isto é o sinal de Cavaleiros de Ouro em combate garoto! Agora vamos!

Quando chegam a entrada da Caverna, outro Gigas os esperava. Tinha uma armadura de diamantes com aspecto de um cão feroz. O vulcão começava a tremer como se estivesse entrando em atividade. Um cosmo ameaçador podia ser sentido no interior da caverna.

Radigast se põe a frente do Gigas.

ODIN: Vamos lutar senhor Radigast... Juntos nós poderemos...

RADIGAST: O que eu acabei de falar Odin? É homem por homem...

ORTOS: Eu sou Ortos... O Cão Bicéfalo do Mal! Desistam! A ressurreição de nosso deus Tífon está próxima! Vocês não podem impedir-nos!

Radigast olha sério pro inimigo e cruza os braços.

ORTOS: Muito bem Cavaleiro resignado...

ODIN: Senhor! Não podemos desistir...!

RADIGAST: Odin... Siga em frente... Eu cuido dele...

Ortos rosna. Eleva seu cosmo maligno e avança contra Radigast.

RADIGAST: Quando um objeto irremovível encontra uma força irrefreável...

Radigast se esquiva do soco inicial, segurando o braço de Ortos e empurrando-o ao chão, abrindo uma cratera enorme e causando um terremoto.

RADIGAST: Hora de te ensinar boas maneiras Ortos...

ORTOS: Maldito!

RADIGAST: O que está esperando Odin! Pra dentro da caverna! Rápido!

Odin acena com a cabeça enquanto o Gigas acerta um soco em Radigast que o derruba pra trás. Odin corre e adentra a caverna, passando por uma ponte de pedra que passa por cima de um rio de lava.

O Calor era infernal. Ele mal conseguia caminhar lá dentro. Corria como podia, arfando e suando. Podia sentir o cosmo gigantesco dentro da caverna. Chegara diante do portão. Um Gigas estava diante do portão invocando encantamentos pra desfazer o selo de Zeus.

Tinha uma armadura Amarela com detalhes marrons. Trazia um centro na mão com uma cabeça de demônio ornamentando-o. O mesmo demônio estava na máscara que ele usava pra cobrir o rosto.

ENCÉLADO: Eu posso sentir sua aproximação... Jovem Guerreiro... Mas você sozinho não pode me impedir de quebrar este selo e despertar meu grandioso deus Tífon...

ODIN: Eu posso não ser um Cavaleiro... Mas eu tenho comigo as armas mais poderosas de todas! O Escudo e a Espada de Libra.

ENCELADO: Nada mais do que brinquedos perante um deus!

Encélado aponta o cetro pra Odin e seu cosmo divino o paralisa. Odin voa na parede e gruda nela.

ENCELADO: É difícil se manter de pé quando se está na boca do inferno não é? E você sequer veste uma armadura... O que exatamente Atena está pensando em envia-lo contra nós? Eu pensei que Atena fosse a deusa da sabedoria! Hahahaha!

ODIN: Não insulte nossa deusa!

ENCELADO: Eu não tenho sequer razão pra mata-lo... Fique aí e não me atrapalhe... Pois eu devo ressuscitar nosso deus pra trazer a perdição aos deuses do Olimpo!

ODIN: Não vou permitir!

Odin começa a forçar o selo de poder imposto por Encelado. Aos poucos ele inconscientemente desperta seu cosmo. E com toda força que seu cosmo é capaz de gerar Odin se livra da prisão que Encelado lhe impusera.

Odin parte para o ataque com a Espada de Libra em mãos. Encélado se vira no último instante para defender a espada de libra com seu cetro.

Ele nota que Odin está cercado por uma leve aura brilhante e dourada quando defende o ataque.

ENCELADO: Então, você não é apenas o homem comum que parece! Mas está longe de ser uma ameaça pra mim! Me livrarei de você facilmente!

Encélado explode seu cosmo e Odin voa longe. A espada de libra cai no chão e rola pra longe dele. Encélado dispara mais uma rajada de energia e Odin defende com o escudo.

O escudo absorve todo o impacto arrastando Odin pra trás. Encélado se teletransporta para perto de Odin e o segura pelo pescoço inforcando-o.

ENCELADO: Seu fim chegou garoto!

ODIN: Ainda não! Eu o impedirei no nome de Atena!

Odin ergue o escudo e o desce com a borda na altura do cotovelo do Gigas. O gigas o solta, Odin cai no chão sem tempo pra se recuperar e desfere um golpe de escudo no rosto do Gigas.

O Gigas revida com um soco que encontra o escudo de libra. Odin é atirado longe batendo contra a parede.

O Gigas se vira para a porta e começa a executar o encantamento de liberação novamente. Odin se ergue. Não conseguiria correr a tempo para impedir. Ele pega o escudo de libra, puxa a corrente e se prepara para lançá-lo.

**-Do lado de fora da Caverna-**

TOAS: _**ESTIGMA!**_

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O golpe de Shen-Long é interrompido por milhões de feixes de luz que cortam seu corpo. Shen-Long voa através de várias árvores quando Toa passa por ele em uma velocidade absurda e o atinge pelas costas com um soco.

TOAS: É uma pena que nem mesmo seus olhos de dragão possam rivalizar minha velocidade, Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Shen-Long gira o corpo no ar, caindo de pé, explodindo o seu cosmo e armando seu golpe mais poderoso.

SHEN: Engano seu Toas... _**CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!**_

TOAS: O que?

Toas já estava quase de frente pra Shen-Long quando a explosão enorme de energia causada por cem dragões em fúria avançava sobre ele. Nem com sua incrível velocidade ele poderia se esquivar.

A floresta é abalada por uma explosão de energia que os soldados podiam sentir da cidade. Na porta da Caverna Radigast era castigado pelas investidas de Ortos.

ORTOS: Cavaleiro velho e idiota! Acha que sua força se compara a de um deus?

Radigast vai ao chão com mais um golpe. Ele se levanta calmamente e cruza os braços novamente.

ORTOS: Continua resignado a morrer? Ou apenas gosta de apanhar?

RADIGAST: Você não entende... Esta é minha posição de luta... Você está certo... Eu estou velho e cansado... Mas ainda sou um Cavaleiro... Eu só preciso de um tempo um pouco maior pra concentrar a energia de que preciso...

ORTOS: Bah! Você é ridículo! Chama isto de pose de luta? Pare de inventar desculpas pra própria humilhação! Se não é capaz de vencer apenas diga que não é!

Ortos avança mais uma vez contra Radigast. O imenso cavaleiro de Touro apenas abre os braços explodindo seu cosmo.

RADIGAST: Eu já concentrei toda a energia de que precisava! Agora chegou seu fim! _**GRANDE CHIFRE!**_

Ortos é arrebatado pela explosão de energia. Mais uma vez a floresta é devastada por forças titânicas fora de controle.

**-Dentro da Caverna-**

ENCELADO: Desperte meu grande Senhor Tífon! Desperte e leve o terror e desespero até os deuses do Olimpo novamente!

ODIN: Não! _**ESCUDO DE LIBRA!**_

O escudo corta o ar. Atinge as costas de Encelado, girando e o atravessa. O escudo fora arremessado com tanta força que atravessara o corpo do Gigas e cravara na parede. O Gigas cai morto no chão.

Odin desmaia não muito tempo depois.

**-Acampamento dos Cavaleiros-**

Odin acorda em uma cama improvisada. Sentindo dores pelo corpo. Tinha um saco de gelo na cabeça pois estava febril. Os soldados do exército local com conhecimentos de primeiros socorros estavam cuidando dele e dos feridos.

Ele caminha pra fora da tenda. Todos os soldados do santuário e do exército param diante dele batendo continência. Shen-Long se aproxima com a armadura de Libra em Frangalhos e o cumprimenta.

ODIN: Nós vencemos senhor Shen-Long?

SHEN: Você venceu Capitão. Você conseguiu derrotar o Gigas e impedir a ressurreição de Tífon.

ODIN: E o senhor Radigast?

RADIGAST: Estou bem... Vai fazer frio no inferno no dia em que eu perder um combate nesta armadura filho...

SHEN: Devemos voltar para o santuário agora... Já não há mais nada a ser feito aqui...

Os soldados do santuário saúdam Odin como se ele fosse um herói muito maior do que qualquer Cavaleiro de Ouro que já existiu. Pra eles. Para os homens comuns. Doze Cavaleiros de ouro jamais seriam tão corajosos ou heróicos quanto aquele homem. Odin. O Capitão da Guarda do Santuário.

Continua... Sim! Tem mais capítulo! Essa fic aqui eu empolguei!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Capítulo atualizado. Esqueci de respodner a review do pimentel. Eu estou falando que estou ficando louco...**

**-Na Ikarus-Caverna (Também conhecida como Quartinho do Computador)-**

Liz: Acho que estraguei ele... Agora nem sabe diferenciar meninas de meninos... ¬¬

Erm... Vamos responder as reviews... X.x

(Olhando o roteiro escrito às pressas no meu caderninho)

**BenToph:** Hahahaha... Eu sabia que você era uma menina! Eu... Eu só disse aquilo pra você postar outra review... É... Foi... Eu juro! Acredita em mim! X.x

OMG! Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não dou uma dentro! X.x

Perdão! Buáaaaaa! (Fazendo birra no chão)

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Você venceu... Nunca mais eu duvido do Girl-Power do Fanfiction… Ç.Ç

**pimentel:** Agora devo me dedicar a fazer o Shen-Long mais foda que o Yun… XD

Ok… Ainda bem que hoje os ônibus estão em greve e eu não vou trabalhar... Por que eu acho que estou ficando louco mesmo... Eu vou pedir férias urgentemente!!!! X.x

Confundi o Nick com menina. Larguei comentários pervos pra Lune em Sensou. Agora confundo a BenToph com menino? Eu preciso de um psicólogo urgente! Se eu for preso, pelo menos posso alegar insanidade! Ç.Ç

**Capítulo 03 – O Grande Momento...**

Uma casa do vilarejo de rodório. Comum. Com uma família comum. Crianças comuns correndo pelo quintal. E uma moça comum tentando apazigua-los.

SALO: Tome isso seu cavaleiro negro de uma figa! _**GOLPE ESTELAR!**_

TENEO: Ah não! Por que eu sou sempre o cavaleiro negro?

SALO: Por que sim! Eu inventei a brincadeira!

TENEO: E daí? Eu sou maior e mais forte. Eu deveria ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

SALO: Claro que não... Os menores têm de ser o mocinho.

TENEO: Quem falou?

Enquanto os dois meninos discutiam, uma garota um pouco mais velha chega d janela pra apaziguar a briga.

SELINSA: Salo! Teneeo! Sem brigas!

SALO: Mas mana! Ele não quer ser o Cavaleiro Negro!

TENEO: Claro que não! Eu vou sempre perder a luta?

SELINSA: Ah pelo amor de Atena, vocês não tem uma brincadeira diferente não? Tem sempre de ficarem fingindo socos na cara um do outro?

Selinsa volta pra cozinha pra preparar o almoço.

TENEO: Viu o que você fez sua anta?

SALO: Você que é a anta!

ODIN: Ora... Isso é jeito de tratar o irmão?

Os dois olham pra trás e vêem Odin chegando de viagem.

SALO: Mano!

TENEO: Mano!

Os dois pulam em cima de Odin e o derrubam.

ODIN: Ei calma aí!

SALO/TENEO: Eu ele queria brincar de Cavaleiro mas ele eu não queria ser o cavaleiro negro e ele falou que não ia ser o cavaleiro negro por que os cavaleiros de ouro!

ODIN: Calma aí! Um de cada vez! Eu não entendo nada do que estão falando!

Odin se levanta e ergue os dois pela camisa colocando-os de pé.

ODIN: outra vez brincando de Cavaleiros é? Vamos pra dentro. Já posso sentir o cheiro da janta da Selinsa... Estava com saudades da comidinha dela...

TENEO: O que exatamente você come nessas missões que te faz ter saudade da comid da Selinsa mano?

SALO: É mesmo! Ela cozinha tão mal que espanta até um Cavaleiro Negro!

Uma colher de pau voa na cabeça de Salo.

SELINSA: Eu ouvi isso! Hmm? Irmão Odin! Já chegou!

A menina abraça o irmão.

SELINSA: Está cansado! Vamos entrar que eu preparei a janta!

ODIN: Vamos! Estou faminto!

Os quatro irmãos se sentam para jantar. Estão todos calados até que Odin quebra o gelo.

ODIN: E então? Alguma novidade nesses meses que passei fora?

SALO: Bom... A Selinsa ta namorando! Ta namorando!

SELINSA: Salo!

ODIN: Ora é mesmo? E quem é o rapaz de sorte?

TENEO: É um bobão...

SELINSA: Metam-se nas suas vidas!

Selinsa dá um tapa na nuca de Teneo.

TENEO: Ei! Foi ele que começou!

ODIN: Shhh! Não interrompam! Deixem a Selinsa falar...

SELINSA: Ah irmão... Ele é um bom rapaz...

ODIN: È mesmo? Eu quero conhecer ele...

SELINSA: Irmão... Não vá ser rude...

ODIN: Eu? Rude? Eu sou tão gentil...

SELINSA: Não vá intimidar ele irmão...

ODIN: pode deixar... Serei muuuuito bonzinho...

No dia seguinte, Odin cortava a lenha enquanto os meninos brincavam no quintal. Como sempre as brincadeiras sempre geram discussões.

TENEO: Desta vez você vai ser o Cavaleiro negro!

SALO: Não! Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro!

TENEO: Que droga! Por que você tem de ser sempre o Cavaleiro de Ouro!

TENEO: Mano! Fala pra ele deixar eu ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro uma vez!

ODIN: Ora vamos parar de brigar? Por que não podem ser os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro? Irmãos não deveriam ser unidos?

SALO: Mas um tem de ser o vilão, mano...

ODIN: Usem a imaginação oras...

Os dois irmãos se olham, com um sorriso malicioso e em seguida olham para Odin.

SALO: Eu sou Salo de Áries! Prepare-se vilão!

TENEO: Eu sou Teneo de Leão! Chegou sua hora inimigo de Atena.

ODIN: Mas heim? O.O

Os dois meninos pulam sobre Odin derrubando-o no chão. Teneo tentava enforcar Odin com uma chave de braços enquanto Salo ficava dando socos na barriga dele.

ODIN: Ei calma aí! Eu não disse que estava brincando!

SALO: Tome isso! Yaah! Yaah!

TENEO: E mais isso! Yaaaah!

ODIN: Ok! Vocês pediram! Hahahaha!

Odin se levanta erguendo os irmãos pelas camisas e suspendendo-os no ar. Depois ele jogava os dois para o alto e os segurava com as mãos.

ODIN: Vamos ver agora como se saem contra Ares o deus da Guerra, grandes Cavaleiros de Ouro! Hahahaha!

SALO: Hahahaha! Mais alto mano!

TENEO: É! Assim que é legal! Hahahaha!

ODIN: Aqui vou eu! Aaaaaaaah!

Odin corre atrás dos meninos pelo quintal. Selinsa fica observando a brincadeira da janela e sorrindo alegremente.

A tarde chega. Odin joga os meninos na banheira para tomarem banho e fecha a porta. Ele deixa as toalhas na maçaneta e sai do banheiro. Ele passa pelo quarto da irmã onde ela está se arrumando. Estava trajando um vestido grego de seda, branco e muito bonito. Colocava brincos. Fazia a maquiagem bem bonita.

ODIN: Nossa... Você está linda Selinsa...

SELINSA: Mano? Nem vi que estava ai...

A menina diz com a cara corada.

ODIN: Você está gostando mesmo deste rapaz não é?

Ela faz que sim acanhada.

ODIN: Tudo bem... Se você gosta dele, tudo bem... Mas lembre-se... Não deixe ele te desrespeitar ouviu?

SELINSA: Eu sei irmão...

Odin abraça a menina confortavelmente nos braços. Alguém bate na porta.

SELINSA: Ele deve ter chegando. Vai ver atender ele. E não assuste ele irmão.

ODIN: Ta bom. Pode deixar.

Odin caminha até a porta da entrada e abre. Um rapaz de cabelos negros e roupa bem simples estava a porta. Quando a porta se abre, ele só vê uma muralha diante de si. Ele mal podia ver o rosto de Odin pela porta.

ODIN: Pois não...

LISANDRO: O-oi... S-senhor... Odin... A-A Selinsa está?

ODIN: Entre...

Os dois se sentam na sala. Lisandro está super nervoso. Olhando aquele jovem enorme sentado diante de si encarando-o.

ODIN: Você está nervoso... Algum problema?

LISANDRO: Não... De forma alguma...

ODIN: Está suando frio... Você não está com drogas não é?

LISANDRO: Não senhor...

ODIN: Que bom... Eu não gostaria que minha irmãzinha se metesse com essas coisas sabe? –Estalando os dedos-

LISANDRO: Perfeitamente senhor Odin...

ODIN: Então... Quais as suas intenções com a minha irmãzinha?

LISANDRO: Eu... Eu... Gostaria de levar ela pra passear na feira de Rodório... Vai haver uma festa hoje... De celebração a nomeação do Grande Mestre...

ODIN: Sei... E que horas pretende trazer ela de volta pra casa?

LISANDRO: Erm... Meia... Noite?

Odin olha feio pra ele.

LISANDRO: Onze?

Continua olhando.

LISANDRO: Dez e... Meia? Dez. Isso dez horas... O.O

Odin abre um sorriso largo de satisfação. Selinsa estava ouvindo do corredor segurando o riso. Sabia que o irmão não resistiria a intimidar o rapaz. Ela até acha um pouco de graça. Odin sempre foi o pai que ela e seus irmãos não tiveram. Os pais morreram quando ainda eram novos. E Odin ainda uma criança teve de ser o pai.

ODIN: Então... O que faz da vida?

SELINSA: Ele é filho de fazendeiro. Já acabou o interrogatório irmão?

Selinsa sai do esconderijo. Ela dá a mão a Lisandro e o puxa pra fora.

SELINSA: E ele me trará pra casa às onze...

ODIN: Dez e meia... ù.u

SELINSA: Onze...

Ela faz uma carinha de menina inocente que Odin não pode resistir.

ODIN: Ta bom... Onze... ù.u

SELINSA: Ai t amo irmãozão...

Selinsa beija o rosto do irmão e parte com o namorado. Ele ainda olha pela janela e vê os dois trocando um beijo. Como ele estava morrendo de ciúmes!

Mas Odin tenta dormir como pode. Com o tempo ele adormece e nem nota que Selinsa chegara bem mais de meia-noite. Mas ele estava tão ferrado no sono que nem notou. Selinsa ainda troca um último beijo com Lisandro antes de abrir a porta de casa e adentrar pé ante pé. Ela passa pelo quarto de Odin sorrateiramente e corre para o seu fechando a porta e se jogando sobre a cama toda sonhadora.

No dia seguinte, ela acorda e Odin já está de pé, chegando com sacos de arroz nos ombos.

ODIN: Ora... Bom dia...

SELINSA: Oh... Bom dia irmão...

ODIN: Se divertiu ontem?

SELINSA: Sim. Bastante.

ODIN: E que horas chegou em casa heim mocinha?

Selinsa quase engasga com o copo de água que estava tomando. Mas fora salva pelo gongo quando batem a porta da frente e Teneo vem correndo atender.

Quando ele abre a porta se depara com uma armadura dourada. Ele olha pra cima e vê um homem de feições orientais, parado diante dele trajado na armadura de libra com o elmo em sua mão.

TENEO: Nossa...

SHEN: Com licença rapaz... Estou procurando o Capitão Odin. Ele está?

TENEO: Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

SHEN: Erm... Sim eu sou...

TENEO: LEGAL! MANO! TEM UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO TE PROCURANDO!

SHEN: O.O

Odin chega a porta da casa e cumprimenta Shen-Long.

ODIN: Senhor Shen-Long... O que o traz aqui...?

SHEN: Assuntos oficiais do Santuário, meu jovem... Vamos? O Grande Mestre gostaria de vê-lo.

ODIN: O Grande Mestre? Quer me ver?

SHEN: Exatamente. E não devemos demorar.

Odin acompanha Shen-Long pelas doze casas até chegar ao salão do Grande Mestre. Os dois adentram o salão e se ajoelham. Radigast estava presente. Odin está muito nervoso e com medo.

GM: Levante-se Capitão...

ODIN: Sim senhor...

GM: então foi este bravo jovem que enfrentou os Gigas?

SHEN: Sim senhor. Eu testemunhei com meus próprios olhos. Ele sozinho enfrentou um dos Gigas e o derrotou. E também pude sentir um potencial enorme no cosmo deste rapaz.

GM: Entendo...

RADIGAST: Sim. Eu posso confirmar as palavras de Shen-Long...

GM: E você está certo disto Radigast?

RADIGAST: Sim senhor. Eu já estou velho demais. E já acho que chegou a hora de outro assumir o posto do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

Odin não acreditava naquilo. Parecia surreal demais. O Grande Mestre quer mesmo nomeá-lo a cavaleiro de ouro?

GM: Dois Cavaleiros de ouro atestam por sua bravura meu jovem... O que me diz?

RADIGAST: O treinamento será duro. Cruel. Mas eu creio que não será problema pra você não é rapaz?

SHEN: Não precisa se sentir pressionado. É um grande passo. Pode pensar o tempo que quiser e responder.

RADIGAST: As portas da Casa de Touro estão abertas caso se decida.

ODIN: Eu não sei se sou digno...

RADIGAST: Eu tenho certeza de que é... Uma Guerra Santa se aproxima... E precisamos de bons homens como você rapaz...

Odin volta pra casa, pensativo. Quando chega em casa, os irmãos estão morrendo de ansiedade pra saber do que se tratava a visita tão ilustre.

SELINSA: Irmão... O que o Grande Mestre queria?

ODIN: Apenas... Me parabenizar por ter ajudado os Cavaleiros de ouro...

SALO: Você lutou com os Cavaleiros de Ouro mano? Incrível!

ODIN: Ah não foi nada... Eles fizeram todo o trabalho no fim... Hehehe...

Odin olha praqueles meninos tão alegres e inocentes. Ele olha pra irmã preocupada. E se lembra das palavras de Radigast.

"_Uma Guerra Santa se aproxima... E precisamos de bons homens como você rapaz..."_

Uma guerra santa. Guerras santas são as mais sangrentas e perigosas de todas as guerras. Odin sabia que todas as Guerras Santas acabam em muito derramamento de sangue. Se viesse a se tornar um Cavaleiro, ele provavelmente acabaria morrendo. Mas se viesse a acontecer uma Guerra Santa, ele jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a seus irmãos tão queridos por ele não ser forte o bastante pra defende-los.

No dia seguinte, Odin se levantara cedo. Nem conseguira dormir. Ele havia se decidido. Ele aceitaria a prposta. Caminhou até a casa de Touro. Foi recepcionado por Radigast.

RADIGAST: Fico feliz que tenha aceitado rapaz... Eu realmente creio que conseguirá se tornar um grande Cavaleiro de Touro. No entanto... Há outro candidato... Outro que estou treinando... Terá de supera-lo.

ODIN: Quer dizer que... O senhor já tem um discípulo?

RADIGAST: Sim. O nome dele é Kratos.

Os dois caminham até uma arena ao lado da casa de Touro, onde Kratos se exercitava erguendo uma enorme coluna de pedra sobre a cabeça. Ele era maior que Odin. E muito forte.

KRATOS: Esse aí é o tal que quer me passar a rasteira? Vamos ver se ele é forte o bastante!

Kratos larga a pilastra no chão, fazendo-o tremer.

Continua... Claro que continua... Até mais gente... X.x

(Escondendo a cara não sabe mais onde)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ufa... Estou postando rápido esse aqui... As idéias vem e mal da pra acompanhar...

Mas ta saindo... Eu gostei do personagem... Está diferente do que eu geralmente faço... Mas estou adorando!

Ok... Sem dar pataquadas hoje, vamos às reviews!

**pimentel:** Pois é... Nem toda a vida de um santo de Atena se resume a porrada... ú.u

A parte do irmão ciumento foi um dos meus momentos de inspiração... XD

**BenToph:** Você me perdoa? Obrigado! Muito obrigado! Eu passei o maior carão! Mas ainda bem que você me perdoa! Ç.Ç

Esquenta não. O Fanfiction é de lua mesmo. Mas recebi a mensagem e fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Espero que minhas fics continuem te agradando e que eu ganhe mais reviews suas no futuro!

Beijão!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim! Eu queria mesmo fazer uma família bem legal pro Odin. Quero que este cavaleiro seja o mais camarada de todos! E que todo mundo goste dele em todos os aspectos!

E não se preocupe! Chutação de bundas peludas não faltarão! XD

Beijão!

Vamos ao Capítulo?

**Capítulo 04 – Prova de fogo...**

O treinamento dos Cavaleiros. Alguns classificam como o treinamento mais árduo do mundo. Chegam a dizer que treinamento de cavaleiros é mais uma tortura do que um treinamento.

Ou um até mesmo um castigo infernal imposto por Hades em vida. Na boca de um vulcão, estavam Odin e Kratos. Dependurados pelos pés em uma barra de ferro na boca do vulcão. Fazendo abdmonais.

Radigast como um professor impiedoso observa o sofrimento daqueles dois sendo praticamente queimados vivos pelo calor brutal do vulcão. Aspirando fumaça e fuligem. Quase desistindo de suas vidas. Mas ainda assim se agarrando a esperança de se tornarem Cavaleiros.

Esse era o exercício matinal. O exercício à tarde, era puxar uma enorme pedra acorrentada a seus corpos por um campo de 5 quilômetros.

Flexões carregando pedras gigantescas. Treinos de combate físico. Treinos de cosmo. Treinos de esmurrar pedras com as mãos.

Treinos de resistência.

Ao fim do dia Odin e Kratos estavam exaustos. Sentados no coliseu descansando. Não havia intervalo de um exercício para o outro. Salo, Teneo e Selinsa chegam para visitar Odin e trazer um pouco de comida.

SELINSA: Olá irmão. Como vai o treinamento? Viemos trazer seu almoço. Não comeu nada...

ODIN: Oh obrigado Selinsa... Hehehe...

SELINSA: E trouxemos um pouco pro seu amigo também... Deve estar faminto não é?

KRATOS: Ora... Obrigado mocinha...

Kratos olha para Selinsa de cima a baixo cheio de luxúria nos olhos enquanto pega a marmita das mãos dela.

KRATOS: Você cozinha muito bem mocinha... Está muito bom...

SELINSA: O-obrigada...

Selinsa sente desconforto com o olhar inquisidor de Kratos.

SALO: Irmão! Quano vão te dar a armadura?

ODIN: Hahaha! Calma! Não é assim tão fácil... Eu tenho de treinar muito... E o Kratos ali também vai disputar não é?

KRATOS: É isso mesmo...

TENEO: Irmão... Quem é ele?

ODIN: Outro discípulo do Mestre Radigast. Seu nome é Kratos.

Radigast se aproxima.

RADIGAST: Vamos lá. Vamos continuar o treinamento.

ODIN: Ok... Voltem para casa agora pessoal! Tenho de treinar mais!

Os irmãos voltam pra casa enquanto Odin e Kratos voltam a puxar pedras maiores que carros usando apenas uma corrente.

KRATOS: Então... Esta é sua família é?

ODIN: Sim. Por quê?

KRATOS: Esquece esse negócio de família cara... Isso é só algo pros teus inimigos usar contra você...

ODIN: Nunca... Minha família é tudo pra mim... Eles me dão força...

KRATOS: Pfff... HAHAHAHAHA! Eu não sabia que você tinha senso de humor!

ODIN: Cale-se... E vamos treinar...

Odin chega em casa a noite, todo machucado e exausto dos treinamentos. Selinsa traz uma bacia com água quente e um pano. Odin se senta na cama e Selinsa começa a limpar seus ferimentos.

SELINSA: Irmão... Esses ferimentos... Como suporta isso?

ODIN: Não é nada... Pesando na balança... É um preço pequeno a se pagar...

SELINSA: Do que está falando?

ODIN: Eu tenho medo de... Perder vocês... Eu vou ser forte pra nunca poder correr este risco...

SELINSA: irmão... Deixe de bobagens... Não vamos a lugar nenhum...

Selinsa abraça o irmão o mais forte que pode. Odin retribui o gesto. No dia seguinte os treinamentos continuam. Radigast e Shen-Long observam os treinos de Odin e Kratos com atenção.

SHEN: Já tem alguma idéia de qual dos dois tem mais chances?

RADIGAST: Ambos tem o potencial para se tornarem Cavaleiros fortes... Mas alguma coisa sobre o Kratos...

SHEN: Ele não me parece uma pessoa adequada pra se tornar o Cavaleiro de Touro...

RADIGAST: Ele tem força bruta...

SHEN: Mas isso não é tudo pra um cavaleiro...

RADIGAST: Sim... Vejamos como ele se sai...

No fim do dia, Odin está voltando pra casa quando encontra Selinsa. Novamente ela encontra os olhares inquisidores de Kratos. Apesar de estar acompanhada de Lisandro.

SELINSA: Está indo bem nos treinos irmão?

RADIGAST: Senhorita... Seu irmão é um dos melhores candidatos a cavaleiro que já vi... Ele possui o potencial pra se tornar um grande Cavaleiro...

LISANDRO: Isso seria ótimo!

ODIN: Ora o que é isto?

RADIGAST: Não seja tão modesto rapaz...

Kratos olhava toda a cena com repulsa. Parece que o pequeno demônio da inveja já demonstrava suas garras.

ODIN: Mas o que a traz aqui Selinsa? Eu trouxe meu almoço hoje.

SELINSA: Bom... O Lisandro tem algo a pedir...

LISANDRO: Senhor Odin... Eu gostaria de pedir a mão da sua irmã em casamento...

ODIN: O QUÊ? O.O

RADIGAST: Oh, mas que ocasião feliz não?

KRATOS: Muito... Muito feliz...

Selinsa não gosta nada do olhar de Kratos.

RADIGAST: E então Capitão... Não deixe o rapaz esperando...

Odin olha pros dois jovens apaixonados.

ODIN: Ah ok... Se é pra felicidade da minha irmãzinha...

RADIGAST: Assim que se faz rapaz!

SELINSA: Ah irmão! Eu te amo!

Selinsa abraça o irmão. Lisandro cumprimenta Odin.

LISANDRO: Obrigado senhor Odin... Saiba que eu respeito e amo muito sua irmã...

ODIN: Ok... Apenas... Cuide dela ouviu bem rapaz?

SELINSA: Ele vai cuidar sim!

RADIGAST: Bom... Pela feliz ocasião, por que não tiram o resto do dia de folga?

Kratos apenas observa a todos indo embora. Em seguida ele vai atrás de Radigast.

RADIGAST: O que foi Kratos?

KRATOS: Por que o trouxe aqui? Eu sou o seu substituto? Pra que precisa de outro?

RADIGAST: Ele tem o direito de disputar o título tanto quanto você...

KRATOS: Não! Esse direito é meu! Ele e sua familiazinha de frescos estão apenas no caminho!

RADIGAST: É melhor você abaixar este cosmo pra mim moleque!

KRATOS: Eu serei o Cavaleiro de Touro, velho... E nem você nem a família arco-íris vão tirar isso de mim!

RADIGAST: Você ficou muito forte Kratos... Mas não tão forte assim!

Os dois homens imensos se atacam ao mesmo tempo e começam a medir forças.

RADIGAST: É o melhor que pode fazer?

KRATOS: Você está ficando velho demais! Está perdendo a força!

Radigast começa a sentir o poder absurdo de Kratos crescendo. Ele começa a ceder e cair de joelhos aos poucos. Em seguida, ele explode o cosmo e atira Kratos longe. Kratos se choca contra uma ruína que cede sobre sua cabeça.

RADIGAST: Eu vou te mostrar que estou muito acima de você moleque! _**GRANDE CHIFRE!**_

A pilha de destroços em que Kratos estava explode em milhões de pedaços.

RADIGAST: Eu nunca gostei da idéia de treinar você mesmo seu moleque arrogante e sádico... Eu mesmo chamei Odin pessoalmente pra ser um discípulo... Por que eu sei que ele pode se tornar um Cavaleiro de verdade...

Radigast se vira e parte acreditando que Kratos está morto. Kratos sai debaixo da pilha de ruínas sangrando. Mas com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

KRATOS: Ei velho... Ainda não venceu!

Radigast é surpreendido por um soco no peito. E em seguida vários socos. Um atrás do outro. O punho de Kratos é uma força esmagadora da natureza.

KRATOS: Viu como está lento e fraco seu velho inútil! Acha que aquele idiota será um cavaleiro mais forte do que eu? Vá sonhando!

Radigast se enfurece e desfere um soco no rosto de Kratos. Kratos vai ao chão quando Radigast prepara mais um Grande Chifre.

KRATOS: Espere! Espere! Eu desisto!

Radigast para de concentrar seu cosmo, mas ainda contendo a energia nos punhos.

RADIGAST: Chega... Sua hora chegou Kratos... Você provou ser um pedaço de lodo indigno de se tornar cavaleiro... Eu vou dar um fim nisso agora...

KRATOS: Mestre... A verdade é que...

Kratos se ergue e atravessa o peito de Radigast com o punho.

KRATOS: Eu só queria te enrolar... Eu te disse que você estava ficando lento e fraco...

RADIGAST: Mal... Dito! Você vai morrer! _**GRANDE CHIFRE!**_

Kratos é arrebatado por uma energia bruta e poderosa. Ele voa por quilômetros até seu corpo cair ruidosamente no chão. Do ponto de impacto da explosão, o corpo de Radiagst permanecia imóvel.

Até desabar no chão, morto.

KRATOS: Muito bom, velho... Mas não bom o bastante...

**-A caminho da casa de Odin-**

SELINSA: Seus pais pareciam contentes com a notícia...

LISANDRO: Acho que eles não esperavam que eu fosse me casar um dia...

SELINSA: Bobo...

KRATOS: Mas que cena bonita...

Kratos sai detrás de uma árvore surpreendendo os dois jovens namorados.

KRATOS: Sabe... Vendo os dois assim... Eu não posso deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja sabe?

SELINSA: Senhor Kratos?

KRATOS: Senhor Kratos... Soa bem... Senhor... Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro... Kratos! Bem melhor...

LISANDRO: Podemos ajudar o senhor com alguma coisa?

KRATOS: Sabe que eu nunca tive uma garota tão bonita quando a Selinsa aqui rapaz... Você é um homem de sorte...

LISANDRO: Obrigado...

SELINSA: Com licença senhor Kratos... Precisamos voltar pra casa...

KRATOS: Ei... Eu só quero... Conversar um pouco com os dois pombinhos apaixonados aqui...

LISANDRO: Não chegue perto dela...

KRATOS: Ou o que?

Lisandro vai ao chão com um soco de Kratos. Estava inconsciente quando Selinsa se aproxima e o abraça chorando.

SELINSA: Deixe-nos em paz!

KRATOS: Não! Sabe por que? Por que estou cansado de pessoas fracas e patéticas roubando o que eu quero! Eu tenho o direito também! E se eu quiser que você seja minha, você será minha!

Kratos puxa Selinsa pelo braço quase deslocando-o. Ela grita de dor e Kratos a ergue pelo pescoço.

KRATOS: Agora... Deixa eu ver este corpinho lindo!

SELINSA: Pare! Tire suas mãos de mim!

KRATOS: Eu adoro quando uma bonequinha assim grita pra mim... Me dá vontade de quebrar o pescoço dela feito um graveto! Igual das últimas vadias que eu matei!

Kratos se preparava pra esbofetear Selinsa quando uma mão segura seu pulso.

ODIN: Tire as mãos dela seu canalha!

Kratos se vira e seu rosto dá de encontro com o punho de Odin. Kratos voa longe e cai no chão se arrastando. Odin permanecia parado no mesmo lugar e caminhava lentamente na direção de Kratos.

KRATOS: Você quer fazer companhia ao velho? Tudo bem... Eu te mando pro lado dele... No inferno!

ODIN: Seu desgraçado! Mestre Radigast!

KRATOS: Já está comendo grama pela raiz! E você é o próximo!

Kratos começa a explodir um cosmo absurdamente alto. Odin se prepara pro combate.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Ufa... Escrevi correndo... Sem falação! Responder reviews! E postar!

**pimentel:** Não veio... O que você gosta ta na fic da Máscara da Morte... XD

Brincadeira. Se você gostou da pancadaria anterior, prepare-se pra esta aqui... XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Eu ando criando cada tipinho né? Acho que a veia da maldade ta pulsando demais ultimamente... X.x

Mas ainda bem que já sabemos como esta história vai acabar né? n.n

**Scorpion Math:** Ei veio! Anda meio sumido! Hehehehe! Fica tranqüilo... Kratos vai apanhar pra valer! XD

**Capítulo 05 – Confronto de titãs...**

Assim que Kratos se levanta, o punho de Odin o atinge novamente. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E várias vezes até Kratos voltar ao chão.

Odin era um pouco menor e aparentemente mais fraco, mas Kratos era derrubado com facilidade incrível.

ODIN: Como se atrve a colocar as mãos sujas em minha irmã!

KRATOS: Eu só queria provar aquela delícia!

Kratos vai ao chão com mais um soco.

ODIN: E matou o Mestre Radigast!

KRATS: Eu resolvo isso fácil... Eu falo que foi você... E que eu não tive escolha senão te matar... Aí eu viro o cavaleiro de touro!

ODIN: Você me enoja!

O punho de Odin é segurado por Kratos. Aquele homem gigantesco se ergue cobrindo Odin com sua sombra. Queimando um cosmo sinistro. Kratos ergue Odin no ar com toda sua força e o atira contra uma rocha. A rocha é feita em pedaços ruindo sobre Odin.

KRATOS: O que achou disto? Verme!

Odin se ergue dos escombros rosnando furiosamente. Seu cosmo começava a aumentar de pouco em pouco. Kratos se vira pra ele e corre em sua direção.

Os dois agarram as mãos um do outro e começam a medir forças.

KRATOS: Por que não desiste de uma vez! Você é muito fraco pra se tornar um Cavaleiro!

ODIN: Porco arrogante! Eu fui nomeado pelo próprio mestre Radigast por ter matado dois Gigas! Quem é você comparado a eles? Só um sádico nojento!

KRATOS: Gigas? Bah! Quando eu receber minha armadura de ouro eu matarei deuses!

ODIN: Receber armadura de ouro? Você só vai receber... A Morte!

Odin estava quase caindo de joelhos com a força enorme de Kratos quando explode seu cosmo e se ergue atingindo o rosto de Kratos com uma cabeçada. Em seguida ele chuta o estômago de Kratos e o esmurra com tanta força que o grandalhão se choca contra uma ruína que desmorona sobre ele. Odin olha pra si mesmo e vê seu cosmo fluindo de forma tão poderosa que nem ele consegue acreditar.

Ele se lembra dos ensinamentos de Radigast.

"_Verdadeira força se mostra quando estamos lutando por nossos entes queridos..."_

ODIN: Você não vai tocar nos meus entes queridos Kratos...

"_Desperte... O Sétimo sentido!"_

Kratos se ergue e avança contra Odin. Apenas pra ser parado por um punho fechado carregado de cosmo dourado, violento e furioso. Em seguida, Kratos é atingido na costela por um soco. E mais um que o manda de volta por onde veio. Odin ergue uma pilastra e atinge Kratos com ela, usando toda a sua força.

ODIN: Você não vai tocar na minha família nunca mais!

Por fim, Odin ergue os dois punhos e os desce sobre Kratos abrindo uma cratera enorme no chão.

KRATOS: Fraco... Patético... Ridículo!

Odin recebe um punhado de areia nos olhos. Agora é Kratos que começa a castigar Odin com seus golpes.

Odin é derrubado no chão. Kratos se vangloria.

KRATOS: Não consegue enxergar? Eu vou voltar lá e cuidar da sua irmãzinha... Muito direitnho... E já volto pra acabar com você... Hahahahaha!

ODIN: Seu maldito! Volta aqui!

Odin tenta se levantar mas o poder de Kratos é brutal. Seu corpo parecia completamente despedaçado. Selinsa está tentando reanimar Lisandro.

SELINSA: Acorda... Por favor...

KRATOS: Oi bonitinha... Quer brincar comigo?

Kratos segura Selinsa e rasga suas roupas. Ela tenta se cobrir com os farrapos de roupa. Chorava e se arrastava pelo chão. a mão enorme de Kratos se dirige até ela.

Odin atinge Kratos com o ombro correndo numa velocidade tão grande que parecia mesmo um touro furioso. Kratos e Odin se chocam contra uma parede rochosa que é feita em pedaços. Os dois começam a trocar socos como dois gigantes enfurecidos que dependem da morte um do outro pra poderem viver.

E algo que não era tão longe da verdade!

Concentrando todo seu cosmo Odin se prepara pra seu ataque máximo. Os dois se separam após uma longa troca de socos e começam a elevar seus cosmos.

KRATOS: Você vai morrer seu desgraçado!

ODIN: Imbecil! Nem percebe que já estava derrotado desde o início? Por acaso acha que seria capaz de receber o golpe do Mestre Radigast e sair incólume?

KRATOS: O que disse?

ODIN: Foi o Cosmo do senhor Radigast que me salvou e me deu forças pra levantar... O Cosmo dele depositado na sua carcaça despedaçada... Que se transferiu pra mim só pra me ajudar a despertar o sétimo sentido e acabar com você... Usando o golpe do próprio mestre... GRANDE CHIFRE!

Uma explosão de luz dourada cerca Odin e Kratos é arrebatado por uma redoma de energia que abala o santuário. Selinsa abraça Lisandro caído no chão tentando se proteger da nuvem de poeira e areia que se expande pelo santuário como o epicentro de uma detonação atômica.

No meio da detonação, Odin observa o que ele conseguira fazer. Uma cálida cuhva de orbes de luz dourada cai sobre ele e ele segura um dos pequenos orbes em sua mão. Ele sente o cosmo de seu mestre protegendo-o.

Kratos estava a quase um quilômetro dali, cravado em uma parede rochosa. Seu corpo estava completamente destruído. Ele não se movia nem um pouco. Nem sentiu a aproximação de um homem estranho de longos cabelos verdes numa estranha armadura negra.

????: Parece que você tem um certo potencial afinal... Huhuhu...

**-Alguns dias depois-**

Rodório está em festa. Quando Lisandro espera sua noiva no altar, sendo escoltada por um enorme Cavaleiro de Ouro. Seu irmão. Odin. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

Uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto quando ele entrega a irmã no altar, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso se estampa ao observar o selinho dos dois antes da cerimônia começar.

"_Senhoras e senhores... Estamos aqui reunidos... Para unir estas duas almas pelo laço do sagrado matrimônio..."_

Foram as palavras iniciais da cerimônia. Antes que _"Você pode beijar a noiva"_ saísse dos lábios do padre, os dois jovens trocam o beijo mais apaixonado de que são capazes.

E a cerimônia é encerrada. Odin está mais feliz do que nunca. Teneo e Salo são os primeiros a receberem um beijo da noiva antes de eles partirem para a lua de mel. E por fim o grande irmão Odin.

Que foi o responsável por este dia feliz. Que lutou por ela e por seu futuro ao lado de seu marido. E que lutará pro resto da vida não só por ela, mas por todos no mundo.

**-Epílogo-**

Kratos se levanta numa cama suja, num lugar imundo e alagado, parecido com uma prisão de um castelo saído dos mais aterrorizantes livros de terror.

Diante dele, o homem de armadura negra e longos cabelos verdes.

KRATOS: Onde eu estou?

????: Isso não interessa... O que interessa é apenas... O que você deseja aqueles que te deixaram neste estado?

KRATOS: O que eu quero...? Vingança!

????: Muito bem... Eu sou seu novo mestre... Janus de Áries Negro... Vamos começar seu treinamento?

KRATOS: Eu mal me agüento de pé...

Kratos é atirado longe pelo poder enorme daquele homem misterioso e sai através da parede da caverna caindo em meio a uma ilha infernal.

JANUS: Bem-vindo a Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Hahaha... Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**-Santuário-**

Odin estava tentando se acostumar a nova casa. A de touro. Observava o entardecer quando sente a aproximação de um cosmo.

ODIN: Senhor Shen-Long?

SHEN: Ei... Esqueça isto de Senhor… Somos iguais agora. Irmãos de armas. Cavaleiros de Atena. Vim parabeniza-lo pela conquista da armadura.

ODIN: Obrigado... Shen-Long...

SHEN: E também vim... Para lhe dar isto...

Shen entrega um escudo de Libra a Odin.

ODIN: Mas... O que é isto?

SHEN: Eu quero que fique com você... Cuide muito bem dele...

ODIN: eu não posso aceitar.

SHEN: Pode sim. Você o mereceu. Assim como mereceu tudo que tem hoje. Cavaleiro de Atena.

Shen-Long oferece a mão. Odin retribui o gesto.

Continua... EM SAINT SEIYA EXTREME!


End file.
